


Sushi Delight

by OrangeWorth



Series: The Series of Random Thoughts [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeWorth/pseuds/OrangeWorth
Summary: Vera catches up with Bridget on their way out of Wentworth after work. Bridget innocently invites Vera over for dinner with Franky but nothing goes as planned... Why?Read on to find out!





	Sushi Delight

It was the end of the day for work at Wentworth when Vera Bennett caught up with Bridget Westfall on the way out.

“Hey, uh, Bridget. I was wondering if I could talk to you.”

“Vera, of course you can,” Bridget said as she spun around to look at her friend.

“I mean outside of Wentworth,” Vera clarified.

“Sure, let’s drive over to my place. We’ll open a bottle of wine and you can tell me all about it,” Bridget said casually.

“Won’t Franky be there? The last thing I want is her ridiculously smart comebacks before I even finish.”

Bridget smiled cheekily at the thought of her smartass girlfriend waiting for her back at her house, those excited green eyes with that devilish smile. She also thought about what dinner Franky would have prepared, making her stomach growl and hoped that it would be enough to accommodate their last-minute dinner guest. “We can take Franky in small proportions. The Franky in Wentworth isn’t the same Franky waiting at home. You need to see the real Franky. You had lasagna with her, you see how acute her observations are,” Bridget said as she winked.

“Well, okay then. I’ll drive behind you,” Vera said as she got into her car.

Bridget nodded before getting into her own car. She sent a quick text to Franky informing her before she took the car out of park.

Bridget led the way up to the front door, unlocking it and motioning for Vera to get in before her so that she could lock the door. While she was fumbling with the lock, she heard Franky called out from somewhere inside the house, “Gidge, you’re late!” and it was followed by a loud scream from Vera and an unmistakable surprised gasp from Franky.

Bridget, horrified by her ringing ears, turned around to look at Vera who has turned a shade whiter, face twisted in sheer horror, eyes wide, mouth gaping.

Vera took a sharp breath before meeting Bridget’s questioning look. Then, she pointed at Bridget and said through gritted teeth, “That is too much of Franky!”

Bridget’s face had to inch away from Vera’s condemnatory pointing finger. Suspiciously, she took a look into where Vera had been facing before she screamed and then Bridget saw it. She was shocked and utterly confused at the sight before her but she was also slightly aroused. There on the leaf green dinner table lay Franky Doyle, naked apart from carefully laid sushi for her naughty bits and some more on her torso.

Franky turned her head to look at Bridget, with her usual megawatt smile and moved her hands in line with her screaming of, “Surprise!”

Bridget was about to burst into laughter before she heard Vera walking quickly towards the front door. Bridget chased after her but her tightly wound friend was already running towards her red car. “I guess we’ll talk about what you need to tomorrow,” Bridget called out, knowing that Vera would not stop for her. Then with a giddy smile, she entered her home again.

“I guess that’s the last of Vera we’ll see here,” Bridget said with an amused smile as she walked towards Franky who had not move. “I texted you. Did you not get it?”

“Can’t say I’m complaining. Although she could have stayed for dinner. I heard my phone go off but while my hands are free, I couldn’t walk to my phone,” Franky said with a chuckle.

“Baby, I think you realize that you’re no plate,” Bridget said with a low inflection as she studied the row of sushi Franky had placed on herself from the space between her breast till her navel. Apart from the row, Franky had placed a smaller sushi each on her no doubt erect nipples and an arrangement of sushi that covers her southwards.

“I may be no plate but I did shower before putting sushi on myself,” Franky said, unable to laugh too much due to the food on her.

“I don’t think shower was a factor,” Bridget said as she reached down to take a sushi off Franky’s row but the brunette swatted the blonde’s hand away.

“Is this not dinner?” Bridget asked, somewhat confused.

“Of course, it is. But there are rules. No hands, just use your mouth.”

“Some of them are huge, Franky,” Bridget observed.

“We both know how talented your mouth is. Think about it, the more you eat, the more you uncover the parts you love so much,” Franky said as she stuck her tongue out.

Bridget smiled as she got her face closer to the sushi, blue eyes gleaming in anticipation. “There isn’t much to eat, have you eaten? And what’s the occasion?”

Franky used her free hand to cover part of her face as she laughed. It was classic Bridget to only be so thoughtful both in analyzing and for Franky’s physical state. “I thought of a different way for you to have dinner and yes, I’ve eaten my share earlier. I didn’t place too much as I don’t want you to be so full till you can’t move cos obviously, I’m the main course! Now, eat off me as it’s getting rather chilly.”

Bridget giggled as she lowered her head to capture Franky’s lips in a passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss, she whispered into Franky’s ear, “I can think of a few ways to warm you up.”

Those words sent a chill of pleasure down Franky’s spine.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how you eat sushi!
> 
> I hope you had a fun read and if you did, feel free to let me know :)
> 
> If you're wondering about Will She Remember? please know it's in progress.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
